


This Anon You Replied To Makes Your Life Better Than A FOB Song Title (If You Stop Blushing)

by Anonymous



Category: Fail_Fandomanon RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nonnielove.





	This Anon You Replied To Makes Your Life Better Than A FOB Song Title (If You Stop Blushing)

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly polished for AO3. Slightly.

Edgy Nonnie was never one to like people. She's the type of person who listens to MCR, FOB and P!ATD in 2017; the type of person who hides when she giggles at the screen when Flowery Nonnie finds her comments yet again.

Sometimes, people laugh at her; but Flowery Nonnie finds her in the most obscure threads and tells her to have a good day, and that's what matters.

"You know, your smile is pretty."

Edgy Nonnie looks up to see a girl her age- the quiet one from one class over, who never talks and gets laughed at for being good at school- and then she gets it. "You're-- a flatmemer?"

Flowery Nonnie blushes, and then she nods. "I check meme when I see you on your phone. So any of edgy posts are guaranteed to be you. I... listened to Fall Out Boy's new song. It's nice."

"Not as good as their old stuff," Edgy Nonnie mutters, hiding her blush under her fringe. "You gotta listen to the songs from Take This To Your Grave."

People are staring. Edgy Nonnie couldn't care less. 

"You can show me some of your favourite songs? But I have to do my homework first." Flowery Nonnie laughs awkwardly.

Edgy Nonnie can't help but to find it cute. "We can listen while doing homework?"

"Sure!"


End file.
